Eragon the rewrite
by timkaylor885
Summary: Its Eragon but with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins

Through the buffeting rain and roaring wind sat a boy who was nearly a man (when standing he was a startling 6 feet tall, he had light brown eyes), huddled in a small tent trying to outlast the brute strength of the natural elements. It had come upon him like a frenzied dragon. for a day and a half he had been waiting for the storm to break. It had come while he was in the Spine hunting for food for his family to keep them through the winter. His supplies were low and he would have to leave as soon as it broke. While he was sleeping that night unbeknownst to him there where events taking place that would change his life forever.

In a different place there rode an elf by the name of Arya she was on a wight stallion. Accompanied by two guards one was her was her beloved mate Faoilen the other was a dear friend named Gawin. As they preceded on their path completely unaware of the danger that awaited them. They where approaching a heavily wooded area, when suddenly the wind changed directions, now it blowed towards them instead of away. Their horses caught a sent, though they way not have known what it was it made them shy non the less, alerting their riders to be. When suddenly two bolts caught the two guards in the chest killing them before they hit the ground. Before Arya could process what happened another bolt hit the nobel stallion in the chest. She leaped off the horse and once she was on the ground she took out a safire blue stone and said a fraise in her native language and in a brilliant flash of emerald green light the stone disapeared. The toll on her strength than she would have liked, but she ignored it. She muterd another fraise in the same language and all 50 of the enemy's surrounding her dropped dead. The tole of the spell for that is what it was left her very tired but she did not show it. She chided herself for being so ignorant in her furry. While she was dwelling on this she didn't notice the figure approaching her. It was not until he was almost to her did she notice him. She whirled around faster than any human could hope to, and snatched her sword from it's sheath at her waist. She began to engage the shade, her emerald eyes bore into his blood red ones. She fought valiantly but it was for naught, for she was already to weak. The shade with a single blow to her temple and nocked Arya unconscious.

A sharp explosion shocked Eragon from his slumber. He picked up his bow and nocke an arrow. He opened the flap of his tent and was greeted by harsh sun light and the acrid smell of smoke what he saw after his eyes ujusted was a circle of chared ground, and in it's center was a safiree blue stone. He approached it with the up most care. After looking around he dropped to a knee and picked it up. It was lighter than he thought it would be so he came to the conclusion that it was hollow.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter preview**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed. I do not own Eragon.**

**Now for the story.**

Eragon's Pov

I put the stone in my pack thinking it might be used to trade for food. I packet up the camp and headed out. About three miles from town I saw a decent size buck and shot it. Rather than show up after dark I decided to make camp for the night. (Dream) Eragon, Eragon, I turned and standing before me was a magnificent sapphire blue dragon, on it's back sat and elf, the elf turned to me and said beware. I woke with a start looked around and realized that it was only a dream, yet I could still see the dragon as if it was standing before me now, with its sapphire blue scales and pearl white spikes starting at the top of its neck and continuing to the tip of its tail, with fierce six inch talons and horns all the same pure pearl white. I got up and proceeded to pack camp with the image of the dragon still vivid as ever, yet try as I might I could not remember the elf what so ever. Seeing as how I had got the deer I did not need to bother with going into town. I headed straight to are farm. Roan was working out in the fields when I arrived, and came out to meet me once he saw me. Uncle Garow was glad that I got the deer. I was pulling out the stone to show them when a crack resounded through the house. After that happened the stone began to vibrate and fell to the floor then it exploded and out came a fierce sapphire dragon as small as it was it still looked so majestic. I reached out to touch it and when I did pain likes of which I had never felt before spread through my body. After two minutes everything went black. As I began to come to I heard people around me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay but I should poste another chapter tomarrow


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry it took so long to post but belive me you will be suprized. Unfortanitly I do not own Eragon. Now on to the story.**

As I finally awoke I noticed two things amedeatly one was my sight was remarkably inhanced, and I could think much cearer. Then I began to look around, there where three people in the room; they were Uncle Garrow, Roan, and Broam. My first thought was why do they look so amazed, second waswhy is Broam here? As I began to ask I noticed warmth at my side, I looked and at my side was a safirre dragon. It was identacle in all but size to the dragon I had seen in my dream. It was extrordanarly majestic for it's size. With it's pearl white spikes running from the back of it's head to the tip of it's tail. Its tallions and hornes where the same pure pearle white."Amazing isn't she?" said , wait how do you know it's a she? "I

know more about dragons then most people know about themselves."said Broam. Why do I feal so different? Broam handed me a mirror and said "see for your self." I looked in the mirror and was stund by what I saw. I was an elf my ears were pointed my face was mor feline like, my hair was a darker brown and longer but the most suprizing of all was my eyes they were slanted of corse but they were not brown no they were saphirre blue and seemed to glow with power. I proceded to stand up and look in a full length mirror I semed to have grown a full six inches and stood at an astounding six foot six. Broam do you have any idea how this happend to me? In all the stories I have heard you tell nothing like this has ever happend. " Well the only explanation I can think of is your dragon put some extra magic into your bond thus turning you int an elf. It jad never happend befor but there has never been a situation like your's eather, and we know so little about dragon magic." was Broam's replie. "Now she needs a name." Broam stated. What about Saphira? She noded her head in agreenent."Well then Saphira it is." Was all Broam said.


End file.
